The spiralling costs of paperboard and like packaging materials has dictated the need for can carriers which can be constructed from a minimum amount of material. Whereas certain prior art can carrier constructions attempt to achieve such material savings, they oftentimes impair the structural integrity of the carrier and require complicated apparatus and methods for making the same. Wrap-around carriers of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,656,960; 2,722,365; 2,790,590; 2,812,105; 2,834,508; 2,839,235; 2,980,249; 3,161,344; and 3,283,990.